memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Luc Picard
Jean-Luc Picard was a legendary Starfleet officer in the 24th century, most famous for commanding the USS Stargazer, the USS Enterprise-D, and the USS Enterprise-E. As of 2385, he is the Commanding Officer of the USS Invincible and the Flag Officer-in-Command of Task Force Invincible, which is attached to Vanguard Fleet and Vanguard Command. Early Life Jean Luc Picard was born in Labarre, France, on Earth in 2305. He had few friends as a youngster and self-admittedly "skipped his childhood," due to his early, single-minded drive to be in Starfleet. Though shy, he took piano lessons only to please his mother; he hated public performance and soon quit - a move he now regrets. He did build airships in bottles when young, and like his nephew years later he wrote a ribbon-winning report on starships; reading of the ancient Bajorans in the fifth grade might have been another influence on his lifelong passion for archeology. Later he was school president, valedictorian and a star athlete. Picard is described as a tall balding man who strikes a bearing pose and has a kind face. He is well built and muscular. He is a very quiet man, tending to keep to himself when off duty rather than mix with his fellow officers. Picard is one of nature’s explorers and loves to discover new lifeforms or unearth buried civilizations. His love for history is apparent and his quarters and ready room are filled with his findings, books and other items from his long career. Picard loves sports and is a keen horseman, fencer, and rock climber and spends a lot of his spare time in pursuit of these on the Holodeck. Starfleet Academy Picard failed his first try on the Academy entrance exams in 2322 but only required one more to finally pass in 2323. As a student athlete, he became the only freshman ever to win the Academy marathon - the event at Danula II marked the beginning of his friendship with Admiral J.P. Hanson - and he once out-wrestled a Ligonian in 14 seconds with a reverse body lift for a pin. He graduated at or near the top of his Academy class, even though he once failed an Academy class over a woman he refers to only as "A.F.," the initials he carved into gardener Boothby's prize campus elm tree; he was called at least once to the Academy superintendent's office, and he credits Boothby for helping him through an ordeal that saved his graduation in 2327. Early Starfleet Career His lack of self-discipline as a young officer nearly led to his death in a near-fatal stabbing at Starbase Earhart in 2328 while awaiting post-graduation assignments. Picard went on as a lieutenant to meet Ambassador Sarek at the wedding of his son Starfleet legend Spock to senior Starfleet officer Saavik. Another mentor of those years was archeology professor Richard Galen, whose fatherly approach was a trait sorely missed by the son estranged from his true father. In fact, it was not until after his abduction during the Borg crisis that Picard ventured home, the first time in 20 years, and began to heal the rift with his brother Robert, who had been jealous of his high-achieving younger brother whom he viewed as getting away with spurning family traditions and responsibilities. The USS Stargazer In an early highlight of his invincible and fondly recalled years aboard the USS Stargazer, Second Officer Jean-Luc Picard took command of the bridge upon the death of his Commanding Officer and the ship's First Officer and saved the vessel, eventually leading to his permanent promotion to the rank of Captain in 2333. This effectively made the USS Stargazer his first command assignment, during which he made his name in the history books of the Federation by his actions. It was only a year before the Stargazer's loss, in 2354, that his First Officer and friend Jack Crusher was killed on an away team. He had returned the body to his widow, Dr. Beverly Crusher, at Starbase 32. Picard's command over the USS Stargazer was cut short when his ship was attacked by a vessel of then unknown origin (later revealed to be a Ferengi Marauder class cruiser) in 2355. By jumping to warp a second before the ship fired on the Stargazer his vessel appeared to be in two places at once allowing the Stargazer to open fire on the Ferengi vessel and destroy it. This later became known as the ‘Picard Maneuver’ and is still taught in tactical classes in the Academy. Although the feat worked, the Stargazer was lost and had to be abandoned. Picard was court-martialed for the lose of the Stargazer but was exonerated of all charges against him. The USS Enterprise-D A few years later after proving his worth both as a ship’s captain and a skilled negotiator, Picard was given the command of a new starship that would become the flagship of the Federation, the USS Enterprise-D. The fifth in a long line of ships to bear this name, the USS Enterprise-D was then a state of the art Galaxy class starship that would play home and work place to over a thousand people. Unlike many vessels before it the Enterprise-D was a ship of peace and exploration and not only carried many Starfleet officers on board but also their families. Picard assumed captaincy of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) in 2364, having hand-picked much of his senior staff - such as two young officers who impressed him enough upon first meeting to win a place in the senior staff: Geordi LaForge once piloted his inspection tour shuttle and stayed up all night to refit an engine part he'd made a passing comment on, and he witnessed Tasha Yar risk her life to save colonists amid a mine field. Finally, he had picked Will Riker from among simple resumes as his First Officer and promoted him to the rank of Commander sight unseen, impressed by his record of independence. Owing to a single-minded drive since childhood for a Starfleet career, Picard has "never been a family man" and was long uncomfortable with the Galaxy class starship's civilian family contingent. Within months of his Enterprise captaincy he was offered admiral's rank and the job of Commandant of Starfleet Academy by Admiral Quinn but turned it down to keep his flagship. During their first year, Picard and his crew successfully managed to avert a hostile take over of the Federation by an alien race that had infiltrated Starfleet at the highest levels. Q On its very first mission to Farpoint Station the Enterprise-D encountered an omnipotent being that would plague the Federation (and above all Picard) for many years to come, the all powerful ‘Q’. Placing humanity on trial as an inferior race and threatening to wipe them from existence, ‘Q’ sort to take a potential threat to the realm which it hailed from ‘The Q Continuum’. Picard successfully defended humanity against the omnipotent being but was this would be far from the last time that the two would meet. Other mission performance highlights of his years on the Enterprises included his second meeting with Sarek, where at great personal risk he agreed to a mind-meld to save the Legaran conference in 2366 with the ailing ambassador; the legendary Vulcan had taken an interest in his career, calling it "satisfactory," but Picard was still awed by the UFP legend. They met again briefly as Sarek lay dying two years later as Picard was en route to another reunion with Spock, leading an underground pro-unification movement with Vulcan on Romulus. He also commanded the 23-ship blockade fleet to deter Romulan interference along the Klingon border during the empire's civil war of 2367 to 2368, and undertook a covert raid in 2369 with two Enterprise officers on Celtris III to investigate a reported Cardassian metagenic weapons base, later found to be a hoax. Picard has also participated in first-contact encounters with the Borg, Ferengi, Edo, Aldeans, Tamarians, Jarada, Malcoria III, Douwd, Mintaka III, Paxans, Cytherians, the Ux-Mal, and Devidians, among others, and served as a negotiator and diplomat on missions including Acamar III, Rutia IV, Angosia III, Bajor, Talarians, Turkana IV, Pentaurus V, Ventax II, Kaelon II, Lenaria, Gemaris V-Dachlyd, and Krios-Valt Minor. The Borg Picard and the Enterprise-D were flung far into the Delta Quadrant in 2365 (again by the mischievous ‘Q’.) and encountered the single biggest threat to the Alpha Quadrant - the Borg. During his third year as captain of the Enterprise, a lone Borg cube from the Delta Quadrant had been dispatched to assimilate Earth (after learning of its existence via the ‘Q’ incident!). The Borg captured Picard and took him to use as a voice for them. Picard was transformed into Locutus of Borg, his memories stripped from him and his vast knowledge of Starfleet and tactics used against the Federation. As Locutus, Picard was responsible for the deaths of over 11,000 Starfleet officers and the loss of over 39 Federation starships in the now legendary Battle of Wolf 359. He was formerly declared dead by Admiral J.P. Hanson as a casualty of war after his assimilation by the Borg; the ruling was rescinded six days later.The valiant crew of the Enterprise-D mounted a rescue mission for their captain. He had successfully fought through the imposed Borg contorl, getting back to his own identity, and helped to avert the Borg threat before Earth became a Borg outpost. Along with his physical recovery, the invasive incident took an enormous emotional toll and required several weeks of counseling. Picard followed a similar though less lengthy recuperation following his capture and torture by Cardassians in 2369. This left a traumatic scar on Picard. The encounter would not be the last time that he would lead the battle against the Borg. The Enterprise-E In 2371, the USS Enterprise-D was lost over Veridian III, with the vessel's primary hull crash-landing on the planet's surface. There were no fatalities, and most of the ship's senior crew was reassigned to the USS Enterprise-E, the sixth Federation starship to bear the name. The Enterprise-E was launched in early 2372, but Picard wasn't offered the command as expected. Instead, command of the Enterprise-E went to Captain Morgan Bateson. While Lieutenant Commander Worf chose to be the exception, Picard's entire senior staff and many junior officers made the transfer. Riker strenuously objected when Starfleet gave command of the Enterprise-E to Captain Bateson, but did his duty as assigned. Instead, Picard was ordered to go into Cardassian space and confront Gul Madred and negotiate for the release of Federation prisoners. Enroute to Cardassia Prime, Picard relived some adventures of the original USS Enterprise, under the command of James Kirk on the vessels holodeck. Kirk's adventures persuaded Picard that negotiation would be useless. Picard began to plan to kidnap Madred and demand the prisoners release. His move was successful and all Federation prisoners were released into Picard's custody. Bateson soon stepped aside in favor of Picard after losing command of the ship to a group of Klingons, led by his old nemesis Kozara, who attempted to use the ship to invade Cardassia. Picard was able to re-take the ship from them. Picard and the prisoners were successful in regaining control of the Enterprise-E. Picard was subsequently installed as Commanding Officer and given a new authorization code: "Picard-4-7-alpha-tango." After a one-year shakedown cruise, Picard was ordered away from repelling a second Borg attack for fear of giving unwitting aid to the enemy, but after reconsidering he led a deflection of the main assault. the new Enterprise was nearly lost when the senior staff decided to sacrifice the ship in order to save Earth's future by preventing the Borg on board from changing history. Fortunately, the crew was able to repel the Borg attempt without having to destroy the Enterprise. Exemption from the Dominion War With the outbreak of the war against the Dominion, many Starfleet vessels were called into action to defend against Dominion assaults or lead attacks against their forces. Jean-Luc Picard personally requested that the Enterprise-E be exempt from all combat. When asked for a reason why the finest starship in the fleet be allowed to "sit on the sidelines" while all the other captains risk life and limb, Picard stated that the Federation was a coalition of peace and tolerance, not a fighting force. His behavior towards the Borg were brought up as proof of his thirst for vengeance, after which it was asked why he wouldn't go to war against the Dominion after the attack on San Fransisco. Picard stated that he would rather resign his position at Starfleet than engage in any conflict, whether or not the Federation was on the side of right. The Ba'ku In 2375, Picard ordered the Enterprise-E to the Ba'ku homeworld in the Briar Patch when it appeared that his Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Data, had malfunctioned and assaulted members of the research team there. Picard was able to capture Data and uncovered a plot by Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty and some in the Federation Council to relocate the Ba'ku against their will. Picard rebelled against Dougherty, bringing word of his actions to the public. Shinzon and the Battle of Bassen Rift Picard continued in command of the Enterprise through 2379, when the ship was sent to Romulus after the coup by Praetor Shinzon. Shinzon was a clone of Picard created by a former Romulan government – they intended to replace the captain with a spy of their own. Following a change of government, the plan was abandoned and Shinzon was sent to Remus to die. Instead, he prospered, becoming a highly successful leader during the Dominion War. Shinzon used a thalaron radiation weapon to eradicate the Romulan Senate and had planned to do the same to Earth. He needed Picard in order to repair faults in his own genetic makeup. In a pitched battle between the Enterprise and Shinzon's flagship, the Scimitar, at an area of space called the Bassen Rift, Picard was eventually able to board the enemy ship and eliminate Shinzon. Data saved Picard's life by transporting the captain back to the Enterprise before sacrificing his own life; he destroyed the Scimitar by firing on the thalaron weapon with a hand phaser, thereby saving the over 800 men and women aboard the Enterprise. Marriage In 2380, after many years of denying their feelings for the other, Picard and Beverly Crusher started a romantic relationship and were subsequently married. They subsequently decided that Crusher would keep her married name to Jack Crusher as not to cause confusion. Although Picard was initially hesitant to conceive a child with Crusher, the two dealt with Picard's emotional baggage, and Crusher became pregnant. Starfleet Admiralty In 2382 he was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral (lower grade) and placed in command of a permanently assembled task force of ten starships under the flagship of the USS Enterprise-E. After the Reaver threat on the Milky Way Galaxy, he commanded the Alliance Fleet to the Raxtorian Nebula in an attempt to escape the galaxy using the Wormhole located inside the nebula. After the Enterprise-E was able to open rift, several Reaver Ships intercepted the fleet at the nebula. The Enterprise was one of the first ships thought to be lost and Picard allegedly died in a suicide attempt to ram one of the Reaver vessels. He was succeeded as head of the fleet by Admiral Kathryn Janeway. A few months later, Picard and the Enterprise-E were found alive and back in the Milky Way Galaxy under mysterious circumstances by Captain William Riker and the Luna class USS Titan. Vanguard Command In 2385, Picard accepted a promotion to the rank of Rear Admiral (upper grade), and assumed command of the Invincible class Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship USS Invincible, as well as its task force, both of which are assigned to the Vanguard Command of Starfleet Academy batchmate and old friend Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. He effectively turned over command of the USS Enterprise-E to Admiral Hunter, who in turn designated it as his personal flagship and that of the new exploratory Task Force Enterprise. He subsequently chose Captain Chakotay as his First Officer, Captain Stareck as his Second Officer, and all the rest of his senior staff and department heads upon assuming command. Starfleet Performance Evaluation An accomplished diplomat and tactician, Picard managed to surpass a sterling 22-year career as First Officer and later Commanding Officer of the USS Stargazer with an even more impressive record as Captain of the fleet's peace-time flagship, the USS Enterprise-D (and then later the USS Enterprise-E). In the latter role he not only witnessed the major turning points of recent galactic history but played a major role in them as well, from surviving as the only human abductee of the Borg invasion in 2366, to becoming the chief contact point with the Q Continuum, to serving as arbiter choosing the ruler of the Klingon Empire and exposing the Romulans as backers of his chief rivals, later helping a pacifist underground movement led by Ambassador Spock to gain a toehold in the Romulan Star Empire. Having to be patient in the presence of mounting problems, even if it is unavoidable or even the best path to take, is unsettling to him; nevertheless, he has shown a clear skill in knowing when to solicit opinions and when to act decisively. His Enterprise Operations Officer, Data, once estimated only a 17% chance that Picard would be so indecisive in a crisis as to call Starfleet for instructions. His command presence and ethics persevered even through a past memory wipe - despite orders, he would not fire on unarmed people. Though he often heatedly defends a strict interpretation of the Prime Directive, he has broken it numerous times when he felt it was warranted. He also chafes at the Starfleet directive banning Commanding Officers from most away-team missions in uncertain or hostile situations. He has a very wry sense of humor, that is well hidden under a veneer of composure. Part of Picard's private nature includes a difficulty in confronting deep personal issues, which then tend to become suppressed. Philosophically, he sees life and death as more than two choices of eternal or momentary existence; in fact, he believes there is another concept yet beyond human understanding. Genetic engineering with its pre-determination disturbs him, saying it robs humanity of the unknown factor that makes life worth living. An historian, and archaeologist and talented musician, Picard tends to keep to himself much of the time and finds very little time for romance, though an encounter with an alien probe changed his views on life and romance, he still remains a bachelor. Picard keeps a healthy outlook on life with a wide variety of interests and recreational pursuits, including his near-professional pursuit of archeology. He has a great love of history He enjoys Human literature in its written rather than holo-visual display, especially detective fiction and Shakespearean drama; oddly enough, while he enjoys role-playing the former in holo-programs where he assumes the role of the lead character, he avoids acting or any other performance art himself despite an interest in classical music and attending the shipboard concerts and plays on the Enterprise. Picard's interests go well beyond archeology and literature, however. The subject of planetary motion and physics is another; he kept up with the Atlantis Project on Earth through journals; and is fascinated to be the first to discover the spacefaring life form, communicate with the Crystalline Entity, and reveal an ancient battle cruiser. He has studied semantics and keeps his Latin fresh, but has no interest in politics, dance, small animals, or the Enterprise senior staff's poker game until his 2370 encounter with Q and an alternate future timeline. Picard enjoys excellent health, thanks to a regimen carried over from his days as an athlete. He still finds time for fencing, racquetball and equine sports, usually by Holodeck, but he does show a tendency for overwork, avoids formal vacations, and has reported bouts of insomnia. He has an aversion to annual physicals. Owing to a fatal stabbing through the heart in a brawl as a newly-graduated ensign in 2328, a cardiac device later found to be defective was implanted to save his life. The unit required replacement when it malfunctioned in 2365, overseen at Starbase 212 by then-Enterprise-D Chief Medical Officer Dr. Katherine Pulaski. Four years later in a near-fatal attack using compressed tetryon weaponry, the cardiac device was damaged and replaced. He suffered head trauma to the right temple area in the same incident that led to Jack Crusher's death in 2354, and has sustained numerous injuries on occasion, none with long-lasting physical damage. Picard has compiled an invincible career and laudable accomplishments in both diplomacy and tactics, but the fact remains that he abandoned his first command -- a decision cleared by court-martial review -- and lost his second. While his quick accession to a new command betrayed any concern at Starfleet about his emotional fitness to lead a starship, it did play a factor in delaying his eventual decision surrounding the aborted abandonment and self-destruct of the USS Enterprise to stop the Borg temporal invasion to Earth's 21st century. In this case, thanks to the interference of a strong-willed contemporary associate of Zefram Cochrane, Picard was persuaded that self-destruct was his only option, then thankfully found other options that saved his vessel -- including his unusually strong bond with longtime Second Officer, Lieutenant Commander Data. All this made Picard a legend among his peers and he became one of the Federation's leading officers. No less than legendary CO of the USS Enterprise and USS Enterprise-A himself, James Kirk, said that Picard carried the "enterprise tradition" well. Jean-Luc Picard will go down in history as one of the best minds and greatest assets that the Alpha Quadrant has ever known. Later Career Jean-Luc detests the use of violence, prefering rather long, drawn-out debate and discussion to solve any problems. However, he was one of the main agitators who started the Federation Civil War, due to his intolerance of religion. Other Links Category:Humans P Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel